


Best Friend

by Dershloop



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bruiseshipping, Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, bruise, bruise shipping ninjago, kaixzane, opposite, oppositeshipping - Freeform, zanexkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dershloop/pseuds/Dershloop
Summary: Cole and Jay are in love with each other, and it's painfully apparent to everyone except Cole and Jay. So, after weeks of Kai having to deal with them both moping about 'unrequited' love, he decides to tell Cole that Jay is in love with him.I got the inspiration for the title from the song Best Friend by Rex Orange County. It's a great song and it's one of the top songs I associate with bruise so definitely check it out!Pairings: Cole/Jay (Bruise shipping) Kai/Zane (opposite shipping)
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Best Friend

`“It’s kinda sad really,” Jay said quietly, sighing and looking down at his hands, picking at the dry skin that cursed his knuckles.

“It’s not, Jay. Don’t be so hard on yourself, everyone has a crush on someone,” Kai said, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Not everyone has a crush on their best friend though,” Jay retorted, his shoulders sagging further, dragging his posture down with it. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Just a moment. Imagining what it would be like to actually be held by him, to hold his hand, to smell his cologne, but not just from afar. To smell it right off of his skin. To see him put it on every morning. The cologne he’d bought him. It was weird and borderline creepy, but it was true. He was clear as day in love with Cole.

“You’d be surprised,” Kai muttered, thinking about similar conversations he’d had with Cole, both regarding Jay recently, and Zane in the past.

“You got Zane to go on a date with you though. At least then he liked you back. Me and Cole have been best friends for years now, there’s no way he’d want to be any more than that,” Jay sighed, “I may as well accept it; I am destined to die alone.”

“Ok that’s a bit extreme Sparky, take a breath,” Kai said, his eyes widening at the sudden escalation, “and you really would be surprised,” He said under his breath.

“What?” Jay said, creasing his brow and looking at Kai.

“What?”

“You said something.”

“Yeah to stop being so melodramatic.”

“No after that.”

“I didn’t.” Jay rolled his eyes and looked away, continuing to brood over unrequited love. Kai, however, had a plan.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take it, seeing 2 of his best friends moping about assumably unrequited love; so Kai was going to be their cupid. The cupid that was probably going to be kicked in the balls for doing what he was about to do, but a cupid all the same. They’d thank him later. Hopefully.

“It’s been fun and all listening to you cry about Cole for half an hour Jay,” Kai said, standing up and stretching, “But! I have a life outside of your love life or lack thereof so I gotta go. Remember, just before I do go though,” Kai said, just before he opened the door, “Stop assuming things,” He finished, before leaving Jay with a wink and an empty room.

Jay sighed and flopped back onto his bed, staring up at his ceiling. It was an obsession, but not with a movie franchise. If you’re obsessed with a movie franchise or a TV show, people call you a dork and move on. When you’re obsessed with a person, however, people’s attitudes change a little, to say the least. It was taking over his entire being; He couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep. In reality, he was coming down with something. A sickness that was deadlier than a gun. He had caught a big old case of love and he hated it. 

However, the detrimental thing about most illnesses; you catch them off of someone else.

Kai smiled to himself, walking to the living room where Cole was sat playing some new game he’d gotten himself. What he’d done to deserve a new video game? Truth be told, Kai didn’t know, but he figured it was probably something menial, such as not eating all the cake they had.

“What’re you smiling at?” Cole said, throwing his controller onto the couch next to him in frustration as some small enemy killed him.

“Oh nothing, my dear Coley,” Kai said, picking up the controller and moving it away from Cole, sitting down next to him with the smug grin still plastered on his face.

“Quit it.”

“No.”

“Short-ass i swear I’ll put your phone on top of the refrigerator again if you don’t tell me,” Cole said, reaching over him and snagging his controller back, continuing to play the game.

“Fine, fine I’ll tell you if you’re gonna be like that,” Kai said pouting, “It’s just that a little birdy was telling me all his earthly desires and guess who was on the list?”

“A little… what the hell are you talking about?” Cole said, sparing a quick glance over at his friend who was smirking exceptionally wide.

“You could say, a little blue Jay was telling me his earthly desires. More like pouring his heart out. Jeez, he really does wear his heart on his sleeve,” Kai said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. He was going to make Cole beg him for this answer or he was going to figure it out himself.

“Blue what? I- wait you were talking to Jay? Did he say anything about me?” Cole said, falling off the edge of the world in his game accidentally as all his concentration relating to it evaporated, throwing his controller on the floor and turning to face Kai.

“Not more than a lot.”

“In what way? Was it like ‘he’s a good bro’ or something else?”

“Ah well. You see Coley, I’m under a vow of silence. My lips are sealed,” He said, making the motion of zipping his lips with his hand, locking them and throwing away the key.

“Dude. Stop.”

“No, no Cole I can’t! He told me in confidence, I don’t want to betray his trust.”

“Kai Smith I swear to God I’ll throw you to the never realm if you don’t tell me and you know I could if I wanted to.”

“You wouldn’t and couldn’t.”

“I would and could, you’re a twink and weight like 120 pounds when wet. I could throw you into next week with enough will power so spill the beans.”

“Alright alright, I’ll spill,” Kai said, holding his hands up in mock defeat as if he wasn’t already going to tell him eventually, “He’s totally into you dude.”

“You aren’t fucking with me?” Cole said, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping as a small blush crept into his cheeks and tips of his ears.

“Nah man, I wouldn’t do that,” Kai said shrugging innocently.

“Knowing you, you totally would,” Cole said, creasing his brow suspiciously.

“Nah bro I’d never. That’s a low blow, even for me but I’m being totally serious.”

“Pinky promise?” Cole said, feeling the butterflies in his stomach begin to reemerge and take over his entire being.

“Pinky promise. Now go talk to him, he’s convinced himself he’s gonna die alone so I don’t know if he should be left alone for too long.” Cole just laughed and jumped up, tripping over his controller and stumbling a little as he dashed towards the stairs, practically running up them on all fours. He stood at Jay’s door and composed himself, taking a deep breath and raising his hand to knock.

“Come in!” Jay’s voice rang from the other side of the door. Cole took another breath, the butterflies in his stomach making their way into his bloodstream, causing every part of him to tingle and tense in anticipation.

“It’s now or never Cole,” He muttered, wrapping his hand around the doorknob and twisting it, walking into Jay’s room.

“Oh, hey Cole,” Jay said with a small smile as he sat up on his bed, “What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing. Nothing much new anyway. What’s up with you?”

“Oh, nothing. Nothing important anyway,” Jay said with a chuckle, putting his phone down and swinging his legs over the edge of his bed and looking Cole up and down nervously, “Is there something you needed?”

“Huh? Oh! No no, it’s just- I just- Kai was telling me something and I kinda wanted to talk to you about it,” Cole said, his muscles further tensing as he fiddled with his hands, refusing to look Jay in the eyes. He knew if he looked up, Jay would see how red his face had gone. All the confidence he’d had downstairs with Kai was evaporated, he didn’t know what to say. How do you tell someone your friend told them they're in love with you and you feel the same? Even further, how do you tell that to your best friend?

“What- What did Kai tell you?” Jay said nervously, his stomach doing a flip and nearly sending the contents of it back out onto his bedroom floor.

“I- well- here’s the thing he told me you- He said you… liked me,” Cole said, squeezing his eyes shut, afraid of what was coming next. He knew he needed to look up at Jay; if he didn’t, he knew he’d construe his actions negatively. Lifting his head up slowly, Jay was sat staring at him dumbfounded, his face a bright shade of pink. He looked like he was about to cry, throw up or both.

“I- well you know how Kai is, talks out his ass a lot so-” Jay said quickly, rubbing the stray tears out of his eyes. He couldn’t believe he’d told him. Kai had told Cole so now he was stood there, in his room, looking insanely uncomfortable and ready to tell him he didn’t want to be friends anymore. Jay could feel his lunch tossing around, threatening to make a reappearance. He couldn’t even feel mad, he just wanted to throw up and cry.

“That’s the thing, I uh- he promised me he was telling the truth,” Cole said, trying his best to smile, albeit nervously at Jay in an attempt to further tell him he wasn’t mad, though it didn’t seem to be working, so he quickly added, “and I- I won’t lie because we’re best friends and have been for years but like if it is true I- I wouldn’t be upset I’d actually be very- quite- pretty happy.” Cole looked down again and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to hide from his impending doom.

“Wait… Seriously?” Jay said, a fresh batch of tears, happy ones this time, swelled in his eyes.

“Yeah…” Cole said slowly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting into it until it began to bleed.

“Well in that case… Kai wasn’t lying,” Jay said, standing up and walking towards Cole slowly. Cole looked up and saw Jay moving towards him. He took in a deep breath and smiled, his own eyes pricking with tears. Jay looked in Cole’s eyes and wrapped his hands around his waist, resting his head against his chest.

Cole’s breath hitched, he panicked and lifted his arms slightly, before taking a deep breath and placing his arms over his shoulders and wresting his head on top of Jay’s. He looked up at him. Their faces were very close.

“Jay walker would you like to be my boyfriend?” Cole whispered. His breath was cool and fresh, with an after scent of coffee and what he assumed was chocolate. 

“Cole Brookstone I’d be delighted to be your boyfriend,” Jay said with a smile.

“Would- would you mind if I kissed you?” Cole said, not wanting to overstep any boundaries already.

“Come here you softy,” Jay said, pushing his lips against Cole’s hard and fast. Cole jumped and his eyes shot open in surprise before he slowly sunk into the kiss and moved his hand up to Jay’s face and holding it gently as if it were some priceless artefact. Which it was. To him.

Kai sat smiling smugly to himself. He’d heard the majority of their conversation, he figured as cupid he deserved to know what happened, so not long after Cole had raced upstairs, he’d snuck after and positioned himself near the top step, low enough that no one could see him. Eventually, when he’d realised where the conversation was going and that they seemed to be handling it… decently at best, he made his way back downstairs and had positioned himself back on the couch, smugly grinning at the idea that he’d just made two love birds realise they were into each other. Nice.

“What’re you smiling about?” Zane said cautiously, sitting next to Kai on the couch and taking his hand subconsciously.

“I! Just got Cole and Jay to confess to each other!” Kai said proudly, smiling at Zane as if he’d just cured world hunger. Zane chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Someone had to say something eventually. I don’t think I’ve ever seen two people pinning so hard and so obviously but neither of them notice. It’s crazy to think it didn’t happen sooner.”

“You do realise I tried dropping so many hints to you that I liked you right? But you were too boneheaded to pick up on any of those hints,” Kai said, raising his eyebrows with a laugh.

“In my defence, you are also incredibly boneheaded, and those ‘hints’ you’re talking about could have been construed in any way so stop it,” Zane said, looking over at Kai.

“Good thing you’re moronsexal,” Kai said softly, moving his face closer to Zane’s.

“It’s a good thing I am, I don’t know how I’d deal with you otherwise,” Zane said softly back, lifting a hand to Kai’s cheek and cupping it softly, pressing their lips together, closing his eyes.

All is right in the world, Kai thought as he kissed Zane, their bodies getting closer, any kind of distance between them was too much. To make it even better, he knew full well Cole and Jay were probably doing the exact same thing in Jay’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! happy new year!!! sorry this took so long lmaooo but I just went back to school then my wifi died which isn't great considering england is in another full scale lockdown until mid February. it's getting fixed in a couple days tho so that's good. this one has been in my drafts for a hot minute so I finally decided to sit down and finish it tonight. I've got another couple that are coming out in the next few days hopefully but i might try and space them out just in case I'm not motivated for ages again lol. see ya and i hope you all had a happy new year!!


End file.
